Capitulo 14: El ataque
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, se dará una misión para Jo y Meg de robar un disco de la Policía de Tokio, mientras que a su vez, Amy con Kyohei y Victor Vance irán de compras al Distrito de Akihabara. Por favor, dejen reviews.


Capítulo 14: El ataque Fue en ese momento en el que Sei no separó sus ojos de Toni, había algo que le unía a ella con el mafioso de Liberty City, como una especie de corriente eléctrica que quería encender alguna chispa importante, pero esto se vería mucho más adelante con respecto a esta historia.

Meg se acercó a donde estaba Claude dormido y fue entonces que lo vio allí, mientras que abría los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? Se preguntaba, mientras que Jo aparecía y le tomaba de la mano.

- Tranquilo, ellos están todos aquí. No temas. Le respondió la chica, mientras que Meg estaba asombrada, ¿Habría algo que le uniera con Claude? Meg tenía una relación de amistad con Jo desde que eran unas niñas huérfanas, pero cómo podía y qué sería, esa era la pregunta más importante para todos, pero decidió permanecer callada y mirar como Jo le hablaba a Speed.

- ¿Y la RAPT? Preguntó Claude.

- Los pudimos evadir, ya no nos buscan, Sei quería probar qué tan buenos eran en el campo de batalla y lo demostraron muy bien. Les felicitó Meg, mientras que ella le tomaba de la mano derecha a Claude.

- Tranquila, Señorita, no apriete con tanta fuerza. Le pidió Claude en broma.

- Buenos días, Claude-kun, ten. Le dijo Tachibana, mientras que le traía un café con crema para su amigo.

- Oh, gracias, Tachibana. Le agradeció Speed y se tomó el café, mientras que llegaban a destino, se pusieron entonces al día con respecto a la misión que debían organizar, si es que llegaba alguna con respecto.

Encontraron el sitio perfecto para establecer su círculo de operaciones, mientras que volvían a su viejo sitio en las afueras de Tokyo, en las zonas de la Costa.

- Oh, Dios, por fin me siento mucho mejor. Se reconoció Luís, quien ya no tenía más los efectos de la droga.

- Es porque la medicina que le inyecté borró todos los efectos de la droga, así que estarás bien. Le dijo Jo, mientras que se bajaban del vehículo y se instalaban en la zona.

- ¿Será seguro este lugar? Preguntó Amy, mientras que sacaba su notebook y comenzaba con su trabajo informático.

- Claro, estamos alejados de la ciudad, no nos podrán seguir. Le dijo Sei, mientras que en ese momento, sonaba su celular.

La chica volvió a ingresar en la casa para atender la llamada, donde allí recibió los siguientes informes: Las reparaciones del robot Django de Jo y la recompensa dada, pero la consecuencia era que Django iba a estar tres días fuera de uso, por lo cual, Leo tenía que tenerlo listo, esto les daba unos tres días libres a las chicas, pero Jo prefería seguir con su trabajo de cazadora de recompensas.

- Creo que ustedes deberían hacer un cambio de ropa. Les sugirió Meg, mientras que se miraban entre ellos.

- En eso es cierto. Se justificó Victor.

- Yo no me sacaré estas prendas. Les respondió Tommy.

- Oh, vamos, Tommy, será divertido. Las chicas se quedaran con la boca abierta. Le sugirió Toni, mientras que en ese momento aparecía y se lo quedaba mirando por unos segundos a Cipriani.

- _"__¿Por qué será que siempre me está observando?" _Se preguntaba Toni cada vez que eso sucedía.

Claude se quedó dando vueltas por la zona, mientras que llegaba el Crepúsculo, allí fuera estaba Jo, se encontraba sentada en un sillón, mirando en una tv alimentada por un generador que tenía ellas junto a otro más, se encontraba viendo una película.

- "…" Claude quiso decir algo pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, vio que Meg había llegado para hablar con su amiga al respecto de ir a cazar criminales para poder ganar más dinero.

- No es justo que tengas que desperdiciar estos tres días que Django estará en reparaciones para ir a buscar criminales a las montañas rusas, cuando podríamos tú y yo divertirnos allí. Le reprochó Meg la helada actitud de su amiga.

- Es mi deber hacer como cazadora de recompensas. Le respondió Jo, mientras que se levantaba del sillón y tomó camino hacia la casa de ellas.

Justo en ese momento, Jo se chocó con Claude, quien estaba de pie, escuchando lo sucedido.

- Oye, lo lamento mucho. Se disculpó el matón de Liberty City.

- No pasa nada, ¿qué deseas preguntar? ¿Tienes algo que decir? Preguntó Jo, mientras que miraba a los ojos del joven.

- No, nada, disculpa, estaba caminando. Mintió Speed, mientras que ella se retiraba del lugar.

Jo se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa para buscar sus dos armas y partir hacia su misión de buscar criminales antes que el RAPT los fusilara.

Dentro, Amy se encontraba con Sei hablando sobre qué debían conseguir para ellas, ya que con el dinero que los fugitivos se habían llevado de los territorios controlados por las bandas, Amy pensaba en utilizarlos para conseguir sus componentes electrónicos.

- La última vez gastaste una fortuna en basura electrónica, eres el digno ejemplo del comprador compulsivo, además, ¿no sería más fácil que lo pidieras por Internet y te lo entregan más rápido? Preguntó Sei, mientras que mandaba mensajes con "Bai-Dan" la corporación con la cual tenían un contrato.

- Eso no justo, tú con Meg y Jo pueden ir siempre de compras y yo tengo que quedarme siempre aquí. Le reprochó Amy, cuando justo en ese momento ingresó Victor.

- Hablando de la fuerza militar. Mencionó Sei, mientras que el puertorriqueño se quedaba asombrado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo? Preguntó con cara de poker-face.

- No, nada, jeje, era una broma. Tenemos que salir Meg y yo para la Ciudad, ¿pueden quedarse a cuidar la base con Amy y Jo? Preguntó Sei, mientras que Victor aceptaba.

- Acepto, pero con la condición de que podamos usar nuestras armas. Pidió como propuesta.

- Está bien, total ahora son de ustedes y tengo que admitirlo, ustedes fueron muy valientes en Adachi, muchos han muerto peleando pero ustedes dieron una digna pelea. Les felicitó Sei por primera vez tras la batalla ocurrida en el distrito mencionado.

- Oh, gracias, es muy noble de su parte. Le agradeció Vic, mientras que se sentaba un rato en el otro sillón.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Meg, vistiendo sus jeans cortos, una remera naranja con medias largas del mismo color y zapatos negros, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, parecía bien elegante ante la mirada de Sei, Amy y Victor.

- El tema es que tú, Amy, eres una niña todavía y no tienes que salir a la Ciudad, es muy arriesgado. Le dijo Meg, mientras que iba hablándole a la chica, quien hizo pucheros.

- No tienen por qué agarrársela con ella, solo quería salir un poco. La defendió Victor y Amy puso ahora cara de felicidad al tener a uno de su bando.

- Sí, además, mírate, estas bien vestida, ¿adónde irán? Quiso saber Amy.

- Iremos al Centro por unas cosas, tú y Jo montarán guardia aquí con los demás. Le respondió Sei, mientras que se iban yendo, aún estaba Claude mirando a Jo, pero se hacía el distraído, sabía que la chica también lo miraba en el fondo.

- Bueno, volveremos dentro de poco: Tenemos una misión en el Centro, así que se quedan y cuiden la casa. Les dijo Meg con Sei, mientras que se subían al auto y partían hacía esa dirección.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Cuidando la casa? Preguntó CJ asombrado.

- Es fácil, ni que esto fuera un banco. Les dijo Luís, mientras que iban cumpliendo con las tareas y a la vez llegaba Tachibana en auto, esta fue la oportunidad de Amy, quien lo vio llegar y supo que tenía algo en mente.

Con Tachibana y Victor Vance se dirigieron hacia la Ciudad, donde se dirigieron hacia el Distrito de Akihabara, allí era el sitio perfecto para ir de compras.

- Entonces, usted, Vance Victor, ¿es cierto que perdió a su prometida en el pasado? Le preguntó Amy.

- Lamentablemente sí, asesinada por culpa de los Hermanos Méndez. Reconoció su tragedia el hermano mayor de la Familia Vance.

- Es una lástima, lo lamento mucho. Le dijo Tachibana, mientras que le daba el pésame.

- Se los agradezco mucho y disculpen por lo ocurrido con Niko y Jo, él no había causado eso. Les dijo, mientras que iban llegando al sitio.

El Distrito de Akihabara comprendía todo un sector amplio de la Capital, allí era el lugar de los amantes del anime y el manga junto con los videojuegos, Victor estaba asombrado, jamás había estado allí, miraba por todas partes, mientras que vigilaba a Amy y Kyohei buscaba un par de provisiones para la cena que cocinaría en la noche.

- ¿Es seguro? Preguntó Víctor.

- Tranquilo, les he borrado sus antecedentes que tenía en el pasado. Nadie los podrá reconocer. Le calmó Amy, mientras que ingresaba en una tienda de juegos de computadora.

- Iré a comprar unas cosas, ¿te quedas con ella? Preguntó Kyohei, mientras que le preguntaba a Victor de acompañarlo.

- Sí, me quedaré para vigilarla. Le dijo Victor y entró en el local de videojuegos.

Con Tachibana en el mercado y Amy comprando equipos electrónicos, se puso a buscar ahora juegos para su PC, donde a su Victor, estaba buscando un par de nuevas botas militares, ya que las suyas estaban desteñidas por el paso del tiempo.

- _"__Dios, como se extraña el hogar pero ahora es mejor estar aquí; Lance, hermano, he perdonado a Tommy Vercetti, tú no debiste haberlo traicionado, Pete contaba contigo, pero te perdono, Hermano mío. Descansa en paz" _Rezó Vic por su hermano, mientras que estaba de compras por Amy.

- Su hermano Lance debe estar orgulloso de usted. Dijo la chica, mientras que pasaban por otro pasillo.

- Lo está, lo está. Dijo Vic sonriente, mientras que por otro lado, Jo y Meg habían llegado hacia donde estaban los cyborgs de la RATP, allí había un disco muy importante que necesitaban para así poder averiguar sobre cuáles eran sus motivos.

De golpe, las alarmas saltaron y comenzaron a dispararles a las chicas, quienes huyeron del sitio y volvieron por Akihabara, donde estaban Amy, Victor y Tachibana de compras.

- Andando. Dijo Sei, mientras que volvían, a Amy le esperaba un castigo pero por otra parte, les interesaba que Victor Vance la cuidara de no meterse en problemas con la ley del país.

- Hoy si que ha sido una gran aventura. Dijo ella, mientras que volvían a la casa, donde Tachibana empezaría a cocinar la cena para todos ellos.


End file.
